


Rotten

by maggie_is_confused



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Technoblade is God of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_is_confused/pseuds/maggie_is_confused
Summary: In the world of powerful entities and myths, Technoblade is the feared God of Death, old as the universe and with power equal only to power his two other brothers possess.Old legend says that on one day, a golden haired warrior appears and strips him off all his power, taking his rightfull place on his throne in the underworld.But Technoblade isn't going down that quickly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

In the world of complete darkness and death, something big and powerful opened it's eyes .

Bright crimson iris burned through the dark, shifting only when Technoblade heard silent steps on marble floor. The sound was familiar to him as it belonged to his servant, man who was not made of flesh and was long time dead, leaving only pile of bones behind. The only reason he was allowed here was that the God of Death himself spared his life in exchange for his mortal body and soul, making him his companion on brink of life and death that was called the Land of Undead.

Technoblade, amused by his blind desire for life, chose a name for him; Fool.

The man wasn't really fond of this choice, but it wasn't like you can complain when God of Death gave you a second chance in life. 

Aside from that, the pseudo life in the underworld wasn't the worst when he wasn't the one sent to one of the circles of hell, getting tortured for his sins. His new body was not capable of feeling hunger, thirst or pain, and he got all those little benefits that other visitors of underworld couldn't. He even got his own room in the palace of Technoblade in exchange for his services and company. And his master liked him enough to joke around with him, treating him like a real friend, making the mortal fear of omnipotent god much smaller compared to the first time they met.

Life after death wasn't that bad.

He carried a silver plate with ambrosia to his master, his bony legs making creepy sounds on the floor of main hall. But it wasn't the sound of old bones on polished marble that made Technoblade shiver when he heard his steps. 

"Good morning sir," Fool greeted him, approaching his throne while making a courtsy. "How was your sleep."

"Good morning," Technoblade's deep voice echoed all around the hall and inside Fool's head. "It was absolutely terrible, thank you for asking."

"May I ask why?" man poured a cup of ambrosia to one of silver goblet, handing it to pink haired god.

"Nightmares." Techno dryly answered, downing the glass in matter of seconds and handing it back. 

Fool knew better to not ask any further for he knew the cause of master's night terrors and if he asked again, he wouldn't hear the end of Technoblade's angry ramblings. Blond haired man with emerald eyes, slaying him and holding his head with victorious laugh like Perseus would with head of Medusa. It haunted him every night.

"May I ask why are you choosing to sleep when you are immortal god with no need for it?" he grabbed the goblet and put it back on silver plate while trying to sound as neutral as possible, knowing that this question of his sounded very cheeky.

"I am trying to remember his face." he answered, zoning out a little bit while trying to vizualize mystery man's appearance. "I can almost recognize his whole face already, but it's always blurry, it's almost like he's under someone's protection from me."

"Probably fate's."

"Probably fate's." Technoblade repeated, nodding to his observation. "Maybe it's meant to be. Maybe he really has to slaughter me and universe is protecting him, giving him the plot armor because they know I am going against the prophecy."

There was a deafening silence following Technoblade's words. Fool was looking at his zoned out face, knowing that he can't speak now because he would interrupt his string of thoughts. He never knew what was going on inside his head but the chaos that mirrored in his red eyes made him terrified of it.

"What day is it today?" he asked Fool, even they both knew that he knew and that he only asked because he was dramatic. Fool sighed, rolling his eyes if he still had some.

"It's the first day of last month of the year."

"You know what that means?"

Fool sighed once again. "I don't know what that means, will you tell me?"

"It means that I have one last month to prove to the universe that I Technoblade never dies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: text that is spaced away with ~ from the rest of the text is going to be a flashback, even in upcoming chapters!

The night was warm and cozy, laced with soft sounds of waves hitting the sand on nearby beach. Moon shined upon tall man with pink messy hair that headed to little cottage on the shore, house made of birch wood and decorated with various flowers and mossy roof, making it seem like it was reclaimed by nature after someone left it to live a life in the city. But he knew that this house wasn't empty at all.

He raised his gloved hand to knock on the door, but before he even touched it, soft voice came out of the hut, inviting and friendly.

"Come inside Technoblade."

Little smile appeared on his face before vanishing once again as he stepped inside, bending down a little bit to fit in the doorframe. In the middle of the hut was a fireplace, illuminating the room with soft orange light as girl with blonde hair stirred a little pot that was put on top of it, not even bothering to turn around to the god that just stepped inside her home.

"Good evening Niki," Technoblade spoke to her, his deep voice echoing a bit all around them.

"Good evening." she finally turned around with smile on her face, looking absolutely unbothered by the scary looking god of death. "I thought you might want some tea before we read your future."

Techno wanted to ask how did she knew he's going to visit her when he never sent a messenger, but he quickly shut his mouth to not make himself look stupid. She was the soothsayer, the oracle, the prophet, whatever the mortals called beings like her. She technically wasn't a god, but her ability see the future and predict things, writing down events she saw in her sessions to give mortals and gods prophecies made her very special. She was clever, wiser than most immortals and Technoblade was convinced that she even know how to trick and avoid death if it ever came for her, which made him respect her more than anyone.

"...tea would be nice, thank you." he closed door behind him, being very careful with it as he knew that this house was fragile and he was way too strong, worried that it could collapse any second if he was way too rough with it. 

Almost everytime he visited Niki to ask her about future wars, famines and pestilences in case he had to prepare the underworld for big masses of newcomers, he couldn't help himself but to also ask whether she wanted to move out.

~

"You know, one day the roof will collapse and suffocate you to death. It would be such a shame to see you at my place that soon."

"I think it would really be a shame to abandon such a nice place. I wake up to sea humming behind my window every morning, I can go for a swim anytime I want to and if I want something, I can just go for a walk to nearby town."

"But the birch wood is literally rotting and crumbling down. Why don't you just make new house?"

"...Will made this one for me."

~ 

Niki poured generous amount of boiling water to the cup on wooden table, taking out a little decorated box. "Would you like peppermint, chamomile or sage tea?"

"Peppermint please." Techno gave her a smile, watching her small hand crush dried up leaves and throw them into a cup, stirring the water inside as she sat down in front of him. He took off his gloves and threw cape over the chair, making himself comfortable.

"So, what part of your future brought you here?"

"I thought you knew that too."

"I might see the future, but not in it's complete version." she sipped her own tea. "Only a snippets which I am trying to connect. And even if I knew the complete story, I could never tell your entire future, it would rewrite it and tore the fabric of everyone's fate."

Technoblade watched her azure eyes, feeling a bit uneasy under her gaze. Nothing and noone bothered him, not even his equally powerful brothers. He was an outcast, not welcomed to the Olympus amongst the other gods, hated by mortals and immortals. He envied them, he envied how much they were loved by people, but he was never afraid of them. Only thing he was terrified of was his own future, and Niki was the only one who had the power to find out what is going to happen to him.

"In my vision, I saw you come to my place in need for help, but I didn't quite figure out why." she sipped on her tea once again. "What do you need my help for?"

Technoblade cleared his throat. "Do you remember reading of the first prophecies?"

"Do you mean the scrolls of prophecies my predecessors made?"

"Yes," he tried to approach this carefully. "You see.. I remember the first oracle writing down the fate of gods and even though the scrolls are incomplete, I know that there was this one regarding me. To be more exact... my downfall."

Niki watched his face, taking the hint at what he's about to ask. But she wanted to be sure she's not reading his expressions the wrong way. "...yes I remember reading those. The whole "golden haired man taking the place on your throne" thing, right?"

"Right." he nodded, choosing his words carefully. "That day is very close and I know um.. I just... I wanna see the guy who's going to take my crown."

There was a deafening silence between them as they both stared at each other, breathing quietly as sea roared outside. Niki knew Techno very well and right now, she was terrified.

"Techno I know what you are trying to do and no, I am not going to tell you where and who he is." she put down her cup to make an emphasis on her statement. "I am not stupid, you are not just going to find him to congratulate him on taking your throne, I know you."

Pink haired man just groaned. "Niki please, do I look like a violent man to you?"

"Your name is literally Blood god, what do you expect me to think?"

'Fair point' he said to himself, thinking about how he's going to handle it. "But maybe I just want to make sure that my power is going to right hands, what if he's just a blood thirsty, power hungry maniac who is going to cause trouble?"

"Wilbur and other gods can fix that, it's better to have hundred years of war between them than to have the fabric of destiny cut off."

Her voice was soft like silk but cut like a knife, deeply and painfully. Techno chewed on inside of his cheek, nervous as the cogs in unstoppable machine that was his mind started to move faster. 

"...I can't do anything about it?"

"No, you can't." Niki tried to keep her cool, but couldn't help herself but to feel sorry for the man in front of her. It wasn't his fault that destiny made him god of death, it wasn't his fault that noone wanted to associate with him, not even gods and not even his own brothers. Miserable life spent in the darkness surrounded by mourning, soulless faces that wished nothing but the worst to him, even though it was his work to do the dirty work noone else wanted to do. 

It was a curse that was soon to be broken, and what was about to happen to him afterwards was uncertain even to Niki, for she had no vision regarding that yet. It was a mystery to every mortal and immortal soul

"...I am so sorry Techno..." she tried to comfort him by caressing his hand, but he just flinched, quickly putting his arm away. She noticed the black rot on side of a cup he held, gulping.

"Mortal plane is not made for you." Niki watched the rot slowly dissapear after he took his hand off the cup, knowing that the essence of god of death can slowly decay anything he touches for far too long. "You should leave."

Technoblade just nodded, knowing that she's just trying to protect him. If any of the gods noticed he came to visit her, that close before his fate decided it's his time, they could think they are plotting something. He sighed, standing up slowly.

"Thank you for the tea, it was delicious."

She just smiled at him. "I am glad. You should visit me again before you are gone. But not like this, not on the place where Will could see us."

"I will come up with something." he reciprocated the smile. "Thank you for everything Niki."

"My pleasure." She helped him with putting on his heavy cape, sighing at the thought that this could be the last time they could see each other again.

He went outside, carefully closing the door behind him, but before he completely shut them, he stopped himself. "Tonight is going to be visible a meteor shower, I heard that it's going to be gorgeous so don't miss it."

When he dissapeared in cloud of smoke, melting into a ground, she had no idea that when she's going to look at the night's sky, he's going to be in her cottage, going through her writings. Pale luna blinded her as he took one of the scrolls and read about vision she had just last night, the same night he had a nightmare about golden haired man.

Next to a portrait of the most beautiful man Technoblade ever seen was scribbled down his name.

"Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> I got sudden rush of inspiration in the middle of the night and decided to make another Dreamnoblade story, heavily inspired by greek mythology that I hold very close to my heart. I have a storyline in my head but I am going to write in freeform, adding stuff up I come up with on the go just like I did with Direct action. Hopefully it's not going to be messy!
> 
> Also:  
> Technoblade is going to be a parallel to Hades, Wilbur to Zeus and Tommy to Poseidon, I will come up with another characters/gods in upcoming chapters ^^


End file.
